Federal Republic of Paunanor
This is a work in progress. This is not a template, it is an table. The Federal Republic of Paunanor is a country located between South America and Africa, in the South Atlantic. It is made up of the Paunanoran Archipelago and the surrounded seas. Paunanor has a land area of over 1.2 million sq km, has a population of over 154 million and a GDP of more then $11 Trillion. It has 15 provinces and a capital zone. The capital city is New London, with a population of 2,342,024. Its current President is Burkhard M. Blau and Vice President Egon L. Heintze. The government is a Democratic Republic with a parliament of 310 seats. Etymology The word Paunanor ''comes from the ancient languages of Paunanorian tribes. The word is believe to describe the country. ''Paun ''is Ancient Paunanorian for ''Multiple and nor ''is Ancient Paunanorian for ''Islands. It is also believed that the Paunanorian tribes called the word Paradise ''being ''A. When Paun, a ''and ''nor ''is combined it means ''The Paradise of Multiple Islands. The tribes consider Paunanor as paradise. The way Paunanor is pronounced is Pawn-A-Nor. History Main Article: The History of Paunanor Evidence of ancient humans date back to 800,000 years ago. Weapons have been founded 340,000 years ago in the Paruq jungle and musical instruments 40,000 years ago in the plains of Kortada. Evidence of Homo Sapiens ''have been founded 67,000 years ago in caves near the Victoria Mountains. The oldest evidence of art was founded 39,500 years ago in the Kortada Plains. '''The Ancient Tribes of Paunanor' The famous Paunanorian Tribes are thought to traveled from West Africa to the island of Rykia around 7000 BCE, bringing agriculture with them. They settled in the island of Rykia due to its extremely fertile land. However, the island of Rykia is a massive volcano. The volcano only does "Rykia Explosions" every 350,000 years. Around 5600 BCE, Rykia did a "Rykia Explosion". This threw 5.6 trillion cubic meters of dirt and rock into the ocean, causing tsunamis that are as high as 23 meters to go as far as southern Greenland and Antarctica's Atlantic coastline. Animals and humans looked at the direction of the eruption due to a global sound wave. The volcano threw so much ash, temperatures fell as much 2.8°C, made the sky and the moon look odd for 800 years and the global climate only got back to normal around 2200 BCE. In fact, anything within 2,232 KM of the volcano was block from the sun because of the ash for 44 hours. The eruption caused the Paunanorian Tribes to flee Rkyia, settling across the entire coastline of the Atlantic ocean, leaving all of Paunanor with a population of less then 100,000 people for centuries. European Discovery of Paunanor In 1499, Paunanor was discovered by Portuguese explorer Pedro Álvares Cabral, on his way to the Americas. There, he proclaimed the city of Manuel, named after the current king of Portugal. The city eventually flourished, as ships traveling to and from the Americas docked there and European ships traveling to East Asia, Arabia, India and Eastern Africa rested there too. It was called the "Golden Age of Manuel" between 1521 to 1657. At Manuel's peak in 1567, the city was home to 146,000 people and was one of the most important city in the World. However, during 1657-1662, the city population declineid due to a 4 year epidemic of smallpox and better ships not having to stop in Manuel anymore. By 1665, the city had a population of 30,000 and it's lowest point in population was 16,000 in 1702. However, from there it rise 5% every year until 1802. The rest of Paunanor was never colonized due to the Pope Alexander VI stating in 1500 that Paunanor is "The Untouched Lands of God", stating that no country shall colonize Paunanor, as god wanted that way. So many people believed this that Muslims nations called it "The Untouched Lands of Allah" and Protestant nations also believing what Pope Alexander VI said. European Colonization of Paunanor During 19th century, atheism was becoming more popular and the Church's influence declined rapidly, meaning less people believed that Paunanor is "The Untouched Lands of God". During the Berlin Conference of 1884-1885, the German Empire, the United Kingdom and France agreed to split Paunanor between each other. Shortly after colonization, millions of Europeans quickly came to the colonies, quickly developing the land and creating massive, beautiful cities. The colonization efforts were easy due to the low native population of Paunanor and European friendliness to the local tribes. The Paunanor colonies become very industrialized and advance. Great universities, theaters, bridges, churches, homes, governmental buildings and monuments were built. In 1899, the United Kingdom made British Paunanor a British Dominion. It was said that the colonization of Paunanor started to show that Paunanor will rock the world. The World Wars In 1914, World War I broke out. The British and French quickly invaded the German parts of Paunanor with 135,000 men vs the German army of 70,000. The last German stronghold fell on January 7, 1916. During the war, 400,000 volunteers came from Paunanor to fight against the Central Powers. In response, the British Empire granted all Paunanorian citizens the same rights as British citizens in London. The French did the same thing, allowing Paunanorian men to vote in the French elections. After World War I, Britain got half of the German Paunanor and France got the other half of German Paunanor. During the 1920s Paunanor was having economic prosperity. However, in 1929 the stock market crashed, ending Paunanor's economic prosperity. It left Paunanor with 20% of its population unemployed and made there GDP not recover back to pre-1929 levels until 1947. In 1939, World War II broke out when Adolf Hitler invaded Poland. The dominion send food, metal and war materials to Britain. They also send 600,000 soldiers, 400 tanks and 300 air fighters. When France fell, to Nazi Germany in 1940 the British annexed French Paunanor with French permission. It was returned to France on May, 1945. After the war, more and more Paunanorians wanted independence from the UK and France. British Paunanorians didn't even wanted to be part of the British Commonwealth. These demands would eventually lead to independence from France and the UK. Independence and the Cold War Since 1935, Paunanor had an independence movement. The main reason why is because Paunanorians don't want to be part the British commonwealth and find in the wars of France and Britain. They also see Paunanor's true potential and see that independence will get closer to there goals. The independence movement got stronger and stronger, and gained support by FDR, Marilyn Monroe, General Eisenhower, Charlie Chaplin, Gandhi and Albert Einstein. Even the governments of British and French Paunanor wanted independence. The British and French governments liked Paunanor due to Paunanor helping in the war effort during World War I and II. So, they did a compromise; Paunanor would vote for there independence in exchange that shall Paunanor be independent they will maintain good diplomatic, militaristic and economic relations with France and the UK. On November 1, 1953, they voted for independence. The Republic of Paunanor was declared on November 8, 1953. However, on December 22, 1953 the Army of Paunanor attempted a coup and succeeded and declared the Military Kingdom of Paunanor. Despite the coup, the Military Kingdom of Paunanor only lasted for 5 days. On December 25, 1953, the population rosed up with international support from Asinovia, the PRC, NATO, the Warsaw Pact, Brazil, Argentina and the British Commonwealth. The Military Kingdom of Paunanor fell on December 27, 1953 and the Federal Republic of Paunanor, being officially recognizance from every country on Earth as well as having an official UN member seat on January 2, 1953. Elections were to be held every 5 years. For the next 3 years, Paunanor was a impoverished, weak country. However, on May 4, 1956, off sea oil was discovered. Not only that, but the largest oil field on Earth, predicted to run out by 2567 CE. The US and the USSR knew that if they can win the favor of Paunanor, they never have to worry about energy again, especially since the two biggest parties where the Socialist Party and the Capitalist Party; renamed in 1967 to the Democracy Party. So, they try to bribe the people and the government of Paunanor by sending them money, military equipment and technology, called the Paunanor Race. This and there oil help make Paunanor a wealthy country, advance in technology and build up there army in mere years, they become a 2nd world country in 1961 and a 1st world country in 1968.In 1960, knowing that there oil will run out one day, Paunanor declared Paunanorian National Industries (PNI), a corporation controlled by the government that invests into different sectors such as Paunanorian National Automobiles. In 1969, during the first moon landing, PNI made $873.2 Billion a year, in 1991, at the fall of the Soviet Union they made $3.532 Trillion a year. PNI is no longer allowed to be on the Forbes 500 since 1988. At the end of the cold war, Paunanor is a superpower rivaling China, the US and Russia. The Complementary Era In 1992, an Asinovian fighter plane crashed in southern Paunanor. Asinovia asked for there pilot and plane back, Paunanor agree in exchange for the fighter plane design so Paunanor can repair it. Asinovia agreed, giving them the design. 367 days after the crash, Paunanor send the repaired-ed plane and the pilot. However, Paunanor copied the design. In 1993, they renamed Paunanoiran National Industries to Paunorian National and International Companies (PNIC). During the 1990s, when the internet was becoming popular, Paunanor decided to start investing into the Internet. They set up their official website in 1990, called https://www.paunanor.pau/en and there offical website for PNIC in 1992, called https://www.pnicusa.pau/en. During the scare know as the "Y2K Bug", the Paunanorian government was constantly sending emails, phone calls and advertisements stating that the Y2K Bug would not happen. During New Year's Eve 2000 only 7 cases of the Y2K Bug actual happened. On September 11, 2001, terrorist attacks happen upon the United States of America. Paunanor condemned the attacks, send $5.2 Billion in international aid to the United States and former President Ebbe T. Andre made a speech, stating "Evil will not destroy Freedom" and "The american people has suffered a horrible attack against them", vowing Paunanor will help the US in there war against terror. Paunanor sent 40,000 troops, 237 tanks, 34 bomber planes and 603 AFVs to fight in the War in Afghanistan on the US side. 222 Paunanorian soldiers were killed, 2 tanks destroyed and 7 AFVs destroyed. Paunanor pulled out of the War in Afghanistan on October 7, 2004 and the war cost them $557 million. Pauanor also supported the US in the 2003 Invasion of Iraq, sending 100,000 troops, 893 tanks, 102 bomber planes, 42 fighter jets and 2,322 AFVs to fight. 673 Paunanorian soldiers were killed, 7 tanks destroyed, 24 AFVs destroyed and a fighter jet shot down. They pulled out of Iraq in May 19, 2006 and the war cost them $1.227 Billion. In 2008, a global financial crisis happen severaly affecting Paunanor. This also decrease the domestic approval rating of the Democracy Party, which was important to the 2008 Paunanorian elections. President Burkhard M. Blau was voted in. He did a series of economic reforms and policies, saving the country from the 2008 finical crisis, only getting $32.3 billion more in debt then the projected 3.422 Trillion had Burkhard M. Blau was never voted in. He was proved to be extremely popular domestically and internationally, winning a landslide victory in the 2013 elections. Due to Paunanor's international influence and more powerful then every country except China and the USA as well as successfully getting out of the 2008 crisis due to strategic thinking, Paunanor was granted a permanent UN Security Council membership. On March 2, 2015, with UN Approval, Paunanor invaded Somalia on the Casus belli of genocide, anarchy and supporting terrorism. 400,000 troops, 4,552 tanks, 11,344 AFVs, 203 SPGs, 1,222 Towed-Artillery, 402 MLRS, the East Fleet, 455 fighters/interceptors, 323 fixed-wing attack aircraft, 164 transport aircraft, 710 helicopters, 212 attack helicopters, 344 bomber planes and 833 patrol aircraft came to help in the Invasion. On March 15, 2015, Mogadishu fell and the last Somalian piece of land fell on July 7, 2015. On June 8, 2015, Paunanor annexed Somalia, believing the country needs a strong, outside force in order to stabilized the country. Somalia was added as 2 new provinces, East Somalia and Somaliland. The exclave was renamed to Paunanorian Somalia. Paunanorian Somalia was quickly developed and Mogadishu is now considered one of the most modern cities in Africa and countries with an Indian ocean coast. On January 5, 2016, Burkhard M. Blau announced he will be running for President in the Paunanorian 2018 elections. According to the current data and polls, if the elections happen today he will most likely win a landslide victory like in 2013. Geography Climate Biodiversity Urbanization ''' Politics '''Law Police Administrative Divisions Foreign Relations President and the Parliament Parties and Elections Defense The Paunanorian military is all grouped together as the Paunanorian Federal Defense (PFD). They are then splited into 4 services; the Paunanorian Federal Army, the Paunanorian Federal Navy, the Paunanorian Federal Air Force and the Paunanorian Federal Coast Guard. Army The Paunanorian Federal Army (PFA) is one of the most well equipped and advanced armies on Earth. They are also one of the largest armies by size. The army is spited into 3 armies, the East Army commanded by General M. Pace Woods, the West Army controlled by Tyrell A. Chandler and the International Army controlled by Uwe B. Burgstaller. The PFA is commanded by Chief General Meine M. Lorentz, who is appointed by the President every election cycle. The PFA has 10,073 tanks, 34,774 AFVs, 3,039 SPGs, 3,423 Towed-Artillery and 2,872 MLRS. Despite this huge army size, the navy hardly pays anything due to the Paunanor policy of "No Pay for Uselessness", a policy where the government only pays for certain things. This includes paychecks and contracts. This does not include constructing military equipment since the government are only allowed to make military equipment, they simply pay for the rights to build certain military designs. This saves billions every year. The basic army paycheck is $4,000 and personnel are trained for 15 weeks. The commander-in-chief of the army is President Burkhard M. Blau. Navy The Paunanorian Federal Navy (PFN) is one of the most highly modernized and powerful navies on earth. The navy is organized into 3 fleets, the North Fleet based in Youkai commanded by Arron M. Garrad, the East Fleet based in Norkau commanded by Admiral Richard S. Afolayan and the West Fleet in Peruk commanded by Admiral Armel V. Günther. The PFN is commanded by Chief Admiral Gert F. Ott, who is appointed by the President every election cycle. The PFN has 7 aircraft carriers, 8 battleships, 34 frigates, 78 destroyers, 67 corvettes, 201 submarines (89 able to hold missiles, 175 able to hold torpedoes), 2,807 airplanes, 673 coastal defense crafts and 421 mine warfare. Despite this huge navy size, the navy hardly pays anything due to the Paunanor policy of "No Pay for Uselessness", a policy where the government only pays for certain things. This includes paychecks and contracts. This does not include constructing military ships since the government are only allowed to make military ships, they simply pay for the rights to build certain ship designs. This saves billions every year. The basic naval paycheck is $4,000 and personnel are trained for 10 weeks. The commander-in-chief of the navy is President Burkhard M. Blau. Air Force The Paunanorian Federal Air Force (PFAF) is one of the most advanced air force on earth. The airforce is organized into 3 fleets, the West Fleet commanded by Supreme Officer Edmé M. Duguay, the East Fleet commanded by Supreme Officer Serge J. Leandres and the International Fleet commanded by Supreme Officer Leonard F. Dirksen. The PFN is commanded by Chief Officer Francis V. Monet, who is appointed by the President every election cycle. The PFAF has a total of 50,322 aircraft, 4,552 fighters/interceptors, 3,233 fixed-wing attack aircraft, 6,078 transport aircraft, 3,544 trainer aircraft, 7,082 helicopters, 2,091 attack helicopters, 673 bomber planes and 11,223 patrol aircraft. Despite this huge air force size, the air force hardly pays anything due to the Paunanor policy of "No Pay for Uselessness", a policy where the government only pays for certain things. This includes paychecks and contracts. This does not include constructing military airplanes since the government are only allowed to make military airplanes, they simply pay for the rights to build certain ship designs. This saves billions every year. The basic air force paycheck is $4,000 and personnel are trained for 10 weeks. The commander-in-chief of the navy is President Burkhard M. Blau. Coast Guard Cyber Warfare, Nuclear Weapons and Space Warfare The Paunanorian government invest billions into other projects not related to the navy, army or air force. This includes a cyber warfare branch, nuclear weapons, space warfare and special "MegaProjects". Paunanor's cyber warfare department is currently the best in the world, armed with 342 "Hackers". However, they have hardly use their cyber warfare, except against ISIS, Somalia back in 2015 and North Korea. They have been spying on their enemies. They have also caused ISIS and Somalian computers to malfunction and have leaked private information about the North Korean leader and their top generals as well as where there nuclear weapons are based. In 1969, Paunanor decided to start a nuclear weapons program, building there first bomb in 1972. There first ICBM and Nuclear missile was in 1980 with the power of 12 KT. They have done 17 tests and have 34 nuclear weapons in their stockpile, ranging from 12 KT to 37 MT. Pauanor joined the International Atomic Energy Agency (IAEA) in 1970 and pledged to abstain from further atmospheric testing of nuclear weapons in 1976. Paunanor acceded to the nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty (NPT) in 1985. Nuclear weapons tests by Paunanor ceased in 1992, when it signed the Comprehensive Test Ban Treaty and agreed to seek an international ban on the production of fissile nuclear weapons material. They have pledged to de-armed 1 of there nuclear weapons every year, starting in 2020 from least powerful to most powerful. Paunanor has use multiple space-based systems for defense, including recon satellites and communication satellites. They are also building a anti-missile space satellites, know as "Project Safety" projected to finished in 2025. They have invested into a space based weapon project, code named Project Hammer, which will use kinetic bombardment to shoot a projectile with the power of a 6 KT bomb, planned to be finished in July, 2017. Paunanor has invested in "MegaProjects". These are massive military projects that takes years yet when finished, will increase Paunanor's military power heavily. Some of them are; "Project Sky", to build a flying ship roughly the size of an aircraft carrier, planned to be ready in 2025, "Project Hammer", "Project Safety" "Project Recon", a project to insure complete reconnaissance information for anywhere on the globe and communication for any Paunanorian soldiers anywhere on the globe projected to finish in 2021, "Project Fire" to harness the power of the Rykia volcano to use as a super massive gun, projected to finish in 2039 and "Project Wave", a project to shift the earth's ocean surface to cause massive tsunamis, projected to finish in 2037. One of these projects have finished, called "Project Button", a project where the President can stop and malfunction anything mechanical, electrical or electronic that was made by PNIE. Budget The Paunanorian military budget is an annual $276.133 Billion, with 40% into the army, 35% into the navy, 20% into the air force, 1% into the coast guard and 4% into other military programs. Ever since the founding of Paunanor, the military budget always stay around 2.5% of Paunanor's GDP. However, the government announce 10$ Billion more will go into the military budget every year, starting in 2017. Paunanor is the third largest exporter in military equipment and small arms, after China and the US. There major exporters are China, the US, Russia, Cuba, France, the UK, Germany, Switzerland, Asinovia and Canada, generating $18.3 Billion every year. Paunanor usually exports state-of-the-art tanks, fighter planes, bomber planes, patrol boats artillery guns and small arms. Paunanor imports $2.3 Billion a year in military equipment, usually the newest tanks and fighter planes of other countries and small arms. Economy Companies Science and Technology Tourism Infrastructure Energy Transportation Water Supply and Sanitation Demographics Immigration Religion Languages Education Health Culture Music Art Architecture Literature and Philosophy ''' '''Media Cinema Cuisine Sports Fashion and Design See also Category:A Few More Countries